Desoline
Desoline is a former ally of the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters. She is only known to exist in the same alternate universe as the Toa Tomari. Her identidies officially as a member of the Matoran species, however she is quite evidently not a normal member of the species, being neither Matoran, Turaga or Toa. She controls the element of stone as well as shadow. History While little is known about Desoline, it is known that she was, at some stage, a Po-Matoran. Sometime after being transformed into her current state, she developed a hatred of Toa and joined the Brotherhood of Makuta and allied with the Dark Hunters. Whilst under the Brotherhood's care, she was provided with the Protosteel Claws and her Staff of Desolation, which allowed her to scramble a non-organic target's (including mechanical parts of biomechanical beings) molecular structure, causing it to quickly break down into mere dust. She was sent on missions by Dark Hunters and Makuta to eradicate entire villages and even kill beings by vanishing their mechanical parts and striking their organic ones. At one stage, Desoline was tasked with tracking and eradicating the yet-unformed Toa Tomari, as they would potentially pose a threat to the Brotherhood. While on her mission, she was able to kill several Toa whom she has misidentified, including a Toa Hordika that was encountered in some woodland. However, when she finally came across the genuine Toa Tomari, she found herself overpowered by the seven members. Her staff was stolen from her by Kranta and Kimara, while toa Lehrek and Enzhu struck her with their elemental powers, causing much damage to Desoline. Failed in her mission, Desoline was disowned by the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters, whom had agents sent to kill her. Despite this, Desoline has been able to survive owing to her powers of desolation and the ability to create realistic and powerful golems in the forms of Toa out of stone. Her current location is unknown, and since the fall of the Brotherhood of Makuta it is not known if she continued to reside in the Matoran Universe or not, as the Great Spirit Robot did not get destroyed or taken over by Teridax in her universe, and Teridax was, in fact, killed permanently in Mahri Nui, meaning Spherus Magna was reformed without issue and the inhabitants of both Spherus Magna and the Matoran Universe were able to freely travel from one to another. Personality, Abilities and Traits Desoline is cruel and manipulative, without a care for any other creature besides herself. She does, however, appear to have some feelings of protection towards Po-Matoran as she was once one herself. She is capable of creating Golems out of stone which act as Toa, though they are less resiliant to battle and easier to break the longer they are used. Her head as is normally seen is in fact a helmet of sorts, with her real face hidden beneath it. She only uses her real face when she requires the use of Kanohi, as it is the only part of her capable of wearing one. Additionally, unlike most Kanohi-wearers, she faces no troubles when not wearing one. While it has never occurred, Desoline is able to wear a Krana and overpower its mind to the point the Krana becomes a mere organic mask even when removed, making them docile and perfectly safe to be worn by any being and unable to control any minds, lacking one themselves. Category:Makuta Category:Matoran Category:Stone Category:Shadow Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Dark Hunters